The legacies
Legacies-dragonets of the Dragonets of Destiny Vanilla-Glorybringer Coco-Glorybringer Flounder-Ripnami Princess Lapis Lazuli-Ripnami Curiosity-Starspeaker Mahagany-Cleril Cumulus-Cleril Swooper-Cleril Legacies prophecy The Dragonets undestined of false prophecies, and lies now their kin carries on when smoke fills the skies earth and sky and sea unite past and present too to bind them, to break them, to make them good as new something will come and in peaceful way yet parasitic form change the minds change the hearts and the fate of those not yet born. Prologue Firefly was 3 years old. The night was clear and crisp, and her NightWing side longed to fly up and touch the big full moon. Instead, she counted stars. Her ears perked up at the soft swish of branches, and she turned her scales to her deepest violet, rolling into a crouch. Then she pounced on the RainWing. It was Bird-of-Paradise, one of Glory’s top messengers. “Her Majesty Queen Glory requests your presence at the Royal Pavilion,” he panted. Firefly knew this could only mean one thing. They’re hatching! She quickly darted through the rainforest, pushing off pathways and swinging on vines, her wings tucked in to help them heal from last rough-and-tumble. At last, she landed in the pavillion, spotting the form of her parents. The eggs were silver from the moon, and both already spider-webbed with cracks. Suddenly, the shards fell away to reveal two tiny dragonets. They both had typical RainWing scales, she thought, jealous. She could only turn shades of purple. But they also had sharp black spines and- That was totally unfair! They had the silver scales of power at their eyes, but she still loved her little sisters. “Coco and Vanilla,” Glory decided. “Because of their eyes.” And indeed, as Firefly stared into those eyes-two warm brown, two milky pale gray- she had a feeling that something was going to happen. 4 years later... ' ' Vanilla ' ' It was a marvelous day in the rainforest, that time just before suntime. For some reason, Coco had to take suntime, but Vanilla didn’t. For Vani, suntime instead meant the reflecting time with the deepest secrets. She half closed her eyes and slowly lessened the sound of raindrops. She picked through the swarm of thoughts until she found something juicy. Today it was Pathfinder, the dragon with a crush on firefly. Coco and Vani didn’t see much of FiFi ever since she became an official student at Jade Mountain Academy. Vani and Coco went to Rainforest Elementary, though Coco went in the morning and Vani in the afternoon. Pathfinder was worrying about a series of increasingly sappy letters to FiFi. Then she stumbled upon her mom, and her eyes flew open. Vani, is that you? Glory said suspiciously. Vani gave a slight nod. As her mother faded into a rant about respecting others’ privacy, Vani considered what she knew about the other… legacies. That sounded good. Apparently, they were coming to visit the rain forest. Flounder was the son of Tsunami and Riptide, and was a big dragonet and a SeaWing prince, but Vani had never met him. Now, she tried something. The SeaWing kingdom was far away, but Vani thought she could do it. Focusing on the image, Vani reached. Then there was a sharp tingle, a stretched feeling, then she was out of the rain forest. Her mind mentally swept through the mud kingdom, into a froth of bubbles. Then she hooked onto Tsunami’s loud mind. Browsing unconscious thought, Vani finally got directions to Flounder’s most likely spots to be in. Flounder was a pale green with swirls of teal. Today he was practicing his “spy” skills, as he called them, and stealthily followed a dragon. she was roughly jerked from the sea kingdom by the bell. Then she lazily blinked and jumped up, going to class. ' ' That night, Vani prodded Coco. “I know, I know,” here she scrunched up her nose. “Is? No, that’d be more urgent… aha! Someone is coming to visit.” Vani nodded. Coco was an awesome seer. “But also, I reached the sea kingdom mentally! Furthest I’ve ever been. “Hmmm. I think I’ll compose a prophecy.” with that, Coco disappeared into the night. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)